1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer based systems and processes and particularly to counterfeit and grey market combating systems and processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
International markets are flooded more and more with grey market and faked brands and products. They threaten especially well established companies with research extensive products. The distribution by malfeasants of the fake and grey market products have many negative impacts on these established companies, ranging from reduced revenues, margin erosion, loss of reputation to negative brand image, service and warranty problems and reduced customer satisfaction. In addition, faked products may harm the end consumer. For instance, in the pharmacy or the automotive industry, the use of fake products may end up in fatalities.
Most available grey market and counterfeit protection mechanism and processes to date have flaws. Thus, there is a need for a new, improved and reliable method for grey market and counterfeit detection and prevention.